Au coeur du néant
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: Prenez les Cinq légendes. Enlevez tout ce qu'il y a de joyeux, innocent et mignon. Rajoutez des thèmes qui ne devraient jamais se trouver dans un film pour enfants et voilà ! C'est du Bunny/Jack mais sans romance et bons sentiments. Après une énième dispute, Bunny en a marre et commet l'irréparable envers Jack. Résumé complet dedans.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Après avoir fait le ménage dans mon pc, j'ai remarqué que 4 fics sur RotG prenaient la poussière. Elles n'ont jamais été publiées, ni lues. Voici donc la première du lot qui est en deux parties.

Bunnymund apprécie ses amis gardiens, dont Jack Frost, même s'ils ne s'entendent pas toujours. Un jour, le-dit lutin blanc vient rendre une visite impromptue au gardien de l'Espoir et la conversation dégénère assez vite. Peut-être que Bunny s'était levé de la patte gauche, ou qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de carottes mais il décide donc que Jack doit apprendre qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Pour cela, il va coucher avec de force, ou oui, le violer, (C'est un peu extrême comme solution, je vous l'accorde) pensant que le dominer est le meilleur moyen pour le remettre à sa place. Petit Jack n'était pas à 100% consentant au départ. Le lendemain matin est pire car Bunny s'emporte et chasse l'esprit de l'Hiver de manière cruelle. Le cœur brisé, ce dernier s'enfuit direction l'Antarctique où il va se faire posséder par un esprit encore plus ancien et dangereux. En somme, journée pourrie pour Jack Frost. Et c'est pas fini... ^^'

Pour les besoins de la fic, et aussi parce que c'est la première que j'ai écrite sur eux, les gardiens peuvent prendre une apparence humaine.

Il n'y a rien de joyeux ni comique, soyez prévenus. C'est bien du Bunnymund/Jack mais oubliez le happy ending.

Ces personnages et cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement, sinon les portées de lapins/kangourous aux cheveux blancs seraient multipliées par dix. :P

Bonne lecture ! (S'il reste des courageux...)

**Au cœur du néant**

Bunny se trouvait actuellement dans son terrier et surveillait la fabrication de ses œufs. On était encore loin de Pâques, étant donné que le mois d'octobre venait de commencer, mais il devait renouveler son équipe d'assistants, certains se faisaient vieux et ne pouvaient plus l'aider à préparer sa mission annuelle. Il les observait naître de façon affectueuse, tel un père regarderait ses enfants s'épanouir et jouer. Il n'était pas insensible, comme le laissait croire son caractère sérieux et stoïque, il tenait à chacun de ces petits êtres et la disparition d'un seul le peinait. Ils étaient tous importants, ils avaient le pouvoir de rendre heureux les enfants du monde. Rien n'était comparable aux yeux remplis d'innocence qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'ils repéraient un cadeau laissé par le messager du Printemps. Il en avait vu des bambins courir après leurs œufs à peine le soleil levé et la joie qui se lisait sur leurs visages était toujours une immense satisfaction pour le lapin.

Il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Pour lui, chaque enfant comptait, c'était grâce à eux si les gardiens existaient et pouvaient continuer de les faire rêver. Il n'avait jamais renié son travail ni voulu le quitter, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Depuis le massacre de toute sa tribu six cent cinquante trois ans plus tôt, il ne vivait que pour rendre les petits garçons et petites filles heureux. Il s'en souvenait encore de ce jour maudit où sa race avait été entièrement exterminée par des humains croyant qu'ils représentaient le mal. Des lièvres de deux mètres de haut et qui parlaient ne pouvaient qu'être les envoyés du Diable. De peur, les hommes tuèrent chaque membre de son clan sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune lapin. Il échappa de justesse au massacre en se réfugiant dans un de leurs multiples terriers et attendit que les hurlements d'effroi et de rage cessent. Il resta caché pendant des heures, tremblant de peur, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait le trouver pour lui dire que c'était fini et que tout irait bien mais personne ne vint. Il se décida à sortir et le spectacle qu'il vit le terrorisa à vie : devant lui se trouvait un camp vide où régnait un silence lourd, l'air était glacial, plus rien ne bougeait, les arbres s'étaient immobilisés, les oiseaux s'étaient enfuis. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant, il était seul. La mort planait tout autour de lui, du sang apportait une touche sombre et funeste et de multiples cadavres jonchaient le sol. L'environnement autrefois si pur et joyeux, verdoyant et resplendissant de lumière était à présent terne et triste. Bunny se tenait debout au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille où toute sa famille, ses amis, son espèce avait péri. Il était l'unique survivant et se retrouvait orphelin et seul au monde. Il repéra sa mère un peu plus loin, juste devant un trou où elle avait visiblement essayé de cacher ses enfants mais ce fut en vain, tous ses petits frères gisaient autour d'elle, inertes. Bunny ne supporta pas cette vue horrible, de violentes nausées le prirent et il se mit à vomir, la bile lui brûlant la gorge mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, son cœur se brisa, un grand froid s'empara de lui, le gelant de l'intérieur. Il fit le serment de toujours vivre pour eux et de les garder en vie dans son esprit, il ne les oublierait pas et ferait en sorte de les rendre fiers.

Bunny se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, les humains ne reviendraient sûrement pas mais ce lieu n'était plus sa maison, ce n'était que l'emplacement d'un massacre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre endroit pour vivre, quelque part où il pourrait recommencer sa vie.

Après avoir soigneusement enterré les corps de sa famille et déposé une fleur sur leurs tombes, il partit dans une direction au hasard à la recherche d'un nouveau refuge. Il se balada à travers la planète pendant de longues années avant de finalement se décider à s'installer définitivement en Australie, dans la brousse reculée ou personne ne le trouverait. Il battit un terrier plus magnifique et plus grandiose que celui où il avait vécu et s'attela à créer des marques sur des totems pour commémorer la tragique fin de sa famille. Il était seul mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'était habitué à la solitude au fil du temps. Il ne voulait plus de compagnons, ayant trop peur de les perdre un jour. Il ne pourrait supporter de ressentir une telle douleur à nouveau, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Un jour, l'Homme de la Lune s'adressa à lui et lui annonça qu'il avait été choisi pour être un gardien. Sa détermination et sa capacité à reconstruire ce qui a été détruit avait plu au Grand Sage. Peu importait les épreuves, Bunny continuait d'avancer sans jamais s'arrêter, ce qui faisait de lui la parfaite représentation de l'espoir. Il serait dorénavant le messager du Printemps qui arriverait lorsque l'Hiver se ferait trop long. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu le Lapin de Pâques, une décision faite sans le consulter mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. On pouvait trouver cela bizarre qu'il travaille bénévolement pour apporter du bonheur aux enfants, après tout, c'était des humains qui avaient décimés son clan, mais ces bambins n'y étaient pour rien, ils n'étaient pas mêlés à cette histoire et leur en vouloir ne changerait rien, ça ne ramènerait pas sa famille. Il aimait déposer des œufs dans les jardins et observer la joie qui éclairait le visage de tous ces petits êtres, cela ne manquait jamais de lui faire plaisir. Il était fier de son rôle et ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait dû réapprendre à vivre auprès des autres mais finalement, cela ne le gênait pas. La compagnie de ses collègues l'enchantait et il ne disait jamais non à une réunion autour d'un bon dîner dans l'atelier de Noël. C'était eux sa nouvelle famille et il y tenait, il ferait tout pour la protéger cette fois. Même Jack Frost qui lui courait sur les nerfs en l'empêchant de faire son travail avait gagné sa place dans son cœur. Ce petit diablotin adorait faire des farces mais il n'était pas méchant dans le fond, il avait juste vécu trop longtemps seul et isolé, tout comme lui. Non, pas exactement pareil.

Pendant trois cent ans, Jack avait ignoré qui il était et d'où il venait. Ses souvenirs ne lui étaient revenus que récemment, il avait de quoi compensé. Durant toute son existence en tant qu'esprit de l'Hiver, personne n'avait cru en lui, ils ignoraient tous qui il était et cela avait dû être un terrible fardeau à porter, surtout en étant seul. Bunny ne l'avouerait jamais mais, pendant ces quelques heures où plus un enfant n'avait cru en lui, il avait eu très peur. Voir ces petits êtres lui passer au travers sans le voir l'avait retourné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela fasse aussi mal d'être rejeté. Ils dépendaient tous d'eux, sans eux ils n'existaient pas. Comment Jack avait-il fait pour vivre ainsi pendant trois siècles ? Lui-même avait été sur le point de craquer alors que son sort était beaucoup moins grave. Puis il avait diminué et s'était retrouvé en peluche… Ça avait été un moment particulièrement embarrassant pour lui et il avait été sûr que l'esquimau en capuche en profiterait pour se moquer de lui mais au lieu de cela, il avait eu droit à une grande surprise : Jack s'était inquiété à son sujet et avait eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Son étonnement s'était agrandi lorsqu'il avait vu le soulagement dans les yeux bleu azur du jeune garçon, bien vite remplacé par de la surprise quant à la nouvelle forme de son compagnon. L'adolescent n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais la lueur malicieuse dans ses pupilles en avait dit long sur ses pensées.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles, Pitch était intervenu et il avait fallu se battre. Jack avait fait preuve d'un immense courage à cet instant, Bunny était fier de lui. Il l'avait impressionné à se battre seul face au croque-mitaine sans peur. Évidemment il n'était pas assez fort pour le vaincre à lui tout seul et ils avaient dû fuir. Le lapin n'avait pas rêvé la sensation d'une main gelée le caressant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés au mur. Oui, Jack l'avait épaté lors de ce combat. Peu après son statut de gardien officialisé, l'esprit de l'Hiver avait repris son travail, créant des tempêtes de neige et gelant les routes pendant trois semaines de plus, et ses farces. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours lui-même, profitait de sa liberté en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer cette fois. Il avait eu un peu de mal au début, étant habitué à faire ce qu'il voulait en plein jour, puis il avait appris à être plus discret.

Cela faisait depuis le mois de mai que Bunny ne l'avait pas vu, le garnement avait dû passer l'été dans l'hémisphère sud, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas causé trop de bêtises. Le lapin n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles en Australie, sauf une fois quand il était sorti de son terrier et avait trouvé une fine pellicule blanche, presque invisible, recouvrant le sol. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres poilues du gardien de l'espoir, son rival était dans le coin. Ce garçon était intenable et dangereux s'il restait seul trop longtemps mais pourtant il avait réussi à être accepté par ses collègues. Ils formaient une famille en quelque sorte, même si tous les deux continuaient de se disputer dès qu'ils se voyaient. En parlant de ce chenapan, on était en octobre, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir du côté nord de la planète. Il irait probablement donner un coup de main à Noël pour la fabrication des cadeaux. Ce dernier devait être en pleins préparatifs, sa fête approchait à grands pas, l'atelier devait grouiller d'activité et de vie. Bunny passerait également proposer son aide une fois qu'il aurait fini de renouveler son stock d'œufs.

Un léger vent frais courut sur sa fourrure, la faisant trembler. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, le lapin vit l'objet de ses pensées se tenir innocemment à quelques mètres de lui. Comment Jack avait-il réussi à entrer sans se faire repérer ? Il n'avait absolument pas changé, toujours vêtu de son pull bleu à capuche et de son pantalon marron déchiré. Ses cheveux blancs en bataille retombaient sur son front, recouvrant presque ses yeux bleu azur dans lesquels se trouvait cette éternelle lueur malicieuse qui correspondait à son sourire rieur. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre son bâton et regardait fixement son compagnon.

**-Depuis quand t'es là toi ?** demanda brusquement Bunny.

**-Un petit moment. Tu paraissais perdu dans tes pensées alors j'ai pas osé te déranger. **(Cette remarque lui valut un sourcil dressé dubitativement de la part du plus vieux des deux.) **Quoi ? Je sais me tenir tranquille et respecter la vie privée des autres !** se défendit l'esprit de l'Hiver. **Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?** interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant gracieusement sur un bureau, comme si la gravité n'avait pas d'impact sur lui. **Tu semblais parti bien loin. On aurait dit que t'étais plongé dans des souvenirs lointains,** le taquina le plus jeune.

**-J'croyais que tu t'mêlais pas d'la vie privée des gens ?**

**-Oui, mais je suis aussi très curieux. Alors, tu veux pas me dire ?**

Jack se rapprocha silencieusement de son camarade en le fixant toujours aussi intensément. Bunny était époustouflé par la grâce qui émanait de ce garçon, il n'avait pas d'ailes et pourtant c'était comme s'il volait, ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol et glissaient sur l'air. Son air innocent et angélique le rendait très mignon, ses cheveux blancs donnaient envie de passer sa main dedans pour vérifier s'ils étaient vraiment doux. Son sourire était encore plus resplendissant depuis qu'il était devenu un gardien, il semblait heureux, pour la première fois de son existence, et cette émotion lui convenait mieux que la tristesse qu'il avait montrée lorsqu'il avait vu le désastre qu'était devenu Pâques par sa faute.

**-Tu fais de nouveau cette tête**, constata Jack alors qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres du lapin.

Quand s'était-il rapproché ? Le manque de distance entre eux perturba le lagomorphe.

**-Quelle tête ?**

Bunny était mal à l'aise face à ces yeux bleus si purs qui le scrutaient. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose, qu'ils fouillaient au plus profond de son être.

**-Celle qui donne l'impression que t'as besoin d'un câlin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bunny ? **

Pour une fois il semblait réellement s'intéresser à ce que ressentait son aîné, il n'y avait pas de trace de sarcasme dans ses pupilles. Ces dernières étaient hypnotiques, elles étaient en train d'envoûter le lapin qui faisait de son mieux pour résister à leur appel. Il avait presque envie de se confier à son jeune comparse, de partager ses pensées. Il avait envie de croire que Jack pouvait être attentionné par moment, qu'il n'était pas qu'un farceur invétéré. Peut-être que le fait d'être devenu un gardien l'avait fait mûrir.

**-Tu as un gros chagrin ? Tu veux que j'appelle Noël pour qu'il te réconforte ?**

La voix moqueuse du jeune homme irrita l'animal qui s'en voulut de s'être fait avoir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois que l'Australien croyait que son ami était sincère, il lui prouvait le contraire. Était-ce trop demander que de pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui ? Bunny soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Jack ne changerait jamais.

**-Laisse tomber Jack. Repars plutôt faire exploser des tuyaut'ries ou boul'verser l'écosystème. **

La réponse du lapin étonna l'esprit de l'Hiver, il s'était attendu à une réaction plus sanguine de sa part. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment triste mais comment le savoir ? Le jeune homme n'avait vu son ami déprimé qu'une seule fois et ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il appréciait. Ruiner la collecte aux œufs de Pâques n'avait pas été son intention, il avait simplement voulu retrouver la mémoire mais en faisant cela, il avait mis en danger le reste de ses compagnons. Il s'en voulait toujours même si ceux-ci lui avaient pardonné. Bunny lui tournait à présent le dos et ne semblait pas enclin à lui adresser la parole, il avait probablement dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne savait pas se contrôler, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait vécu seul pendant trois siècles sans personne à qui parler. L'unique personne qui le voyait, en dehors des autres gardiens, était l'Homme de la Lune mais ce dernier restait constamment silencieux face à toutes ses questions. Maintenant qu'il avait une famille il ne voulait pas la perdre. Voir le lapin l'ignorer ainsi et le snober ne lui fit pas plaisir, il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis se fatiguent de lui.

**-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est pas mon rayon de réconforter quelqu'un mais je m'y connais en rumination. Tu… veux en parler ? **demanda timidement l'adolescent en espérant ne pas énerver plus son compagnon.

**-Comment t'as fait pour vivre seul tout'ces années ? Personne t'voyait, croyait en toi et tu continuais pourtant à t'mêler d'leurs vies comme si d'rien n'était. T'avais personne à qui parler.** (Bunny se retourna pour faire face à son invité.) **Qu'est-ce qui t'faisait avancer ? Pour nous, la simple idée qu'les enfants nous oublient est terrifiante alors pour toi, c'devait êt' pire.**

Jack resta silencieux, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser de questions. Il ne savait pas comment répondre et il n'avait plus envie de penser à ces années de solitude maintenant qu'il avait des amis. C'était douloureux de se replonger dans le passé mais il lui devait bien ça.

**-C'était pas marrant. Je passais toutes mes journées seul à me demander ce que je faisais là et pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'avait choisi. J'arrêtais pas de lui poser des questions mais il me répondait jamais, il passait son temps à me regarder depuis le ciel, comme s'il se moquait de moi. Je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps puis j'ai abandonné, j'étais convaincu que je ne saurais jamais d'où je venais. Je comprenais pas mais j'en avais marre de chercher des réponses, j'ignorais dans quelle direction aller. Et tous ces enfants qui adoraient ce que je faisais mais qui ne me voyaient pas, c'était lourd à porter mais on finit par s'y habituer. **

La tristesse qui remplissait non seulement la voix mais aussi les yeux habituellement rieurs du jeune gardien fit de la peine au lapin. Jack avait dû beaucoup souffrir pendant tout ce temps, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, à part peut-être Pitch mais lui ne comptait pas. Bunny s'était moqué de lui mais il n'avait pas eu idée à quel point la situation avait été dure pour le garçon. Il s'en voulait à présent.

**-Tu sais, je voulais pas détruire Pâques. Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Ayant toujours été ignoré, je sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre la confiance des enfants mais je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour vous tous. Je suis vraiment désolé**, murmura l'esprit de l'Hiver dans une petite voix.

Et voilà, maintenant Bunny était rongé par le remord. Il avait été trop dur avec lui, le pauvre gardien était encore un enfant, son enfance lui avait été dérobée et il n'avait pas pu profiter de la vie. Le messager du Printemps se retrouva bien embêté, il voyait que son camarade déprimait par sa faute, il devait lui remonter le moral. Ils avaient beau se chamailler, ils étaient amis après tout. Le garçon se morfondait encore avec cette histoire alors que lui avait tourné la page, il fallait qu'il le console, bien que ce ne fut pas son fort mais il était le symbole de l'espoir, il pouvait bien faire cela.

Se rapprochant doucement du jeune homme, Bunny posa une patte sur son épaule. Jack leva la tête et ses yeux tristes croisèrent les siens.

**-Tu devrais pas m'approcher, je risque de te congeler**, le prévint-il d'une voix morne.

**-J'suis équipé, ma fourrure est résistante.**

Pauvre gamin, il avait été seul toute sa vie et en plus de cela, son pouvoir l'empêchait de toucher qui que ce soit de peur de les geler. C'est vrai qu'il avait la peau glaciale, il n'y avait rien de chaud en lui, il suffisait qu'il effleure une fleur du bout des doigts pour la transformer en glace. Il avait peur de ses capacités mais il pouvait les contrôler. Lorsque Bunny posait une patte sur lui, il n'était pas instantanément changé en glaçon. Le seul problème était qu'à cause du froid qui émanait de lui, il ne pouvait réchauffer personne. Il ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était d'être entouré par la chaleur de quelqu'un mais le lapin était du genre tenace, il lui montrerait que tout n'était pas gelé autour de lui.

Sentant le désarroi qui remplissait de plus en plus le garçon, Bunny le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il eut un bref choc quand il sentit le corps si froid mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus et tenta de lui communiquer sa chaleur corporelle. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait l'esprit de l'Hiver si près, leur différence de carrure faisait que Jack était complètement enfoui entre les bras musclés de son compagnon, sa tête cachée dans le duvet recouvrant son torse.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de ce contact inattendu, son ami n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, surtout envers lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait enlacé volontairement et pour lui remonter le moral. Il se tenait loin de tout le monde, par habitude de ne pas être vu et à cause de sa température négative. Jamie l'avait bien remercié en lui faisant un rapide câlin, mais la situation était différente, le contexte également. Il se colla un peu plus à son collègue, profitant de ce moment pour poser sa tête contre les doux poils du lapin qui le chatouillaient. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant que Bunny serait là pour le protéger. C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui, il ne connaissait pas le bien-être qu'une étreinte pouvait prouver. Il n'avait jamais douté de la douceur duveteuse de l'animal et se délectait de pouvoir enfin le toucher.

Bunny avait toujours été sensible au contact physique, il adorait quand on le caressait, c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois il devenait un animal en manque d'affection. C'était pour cette raison qu'il évitait d'approcher qui que ce soit, c'était trop embarrassant.

Jack était en train de faire courir ses mains sur son torse, ses longs doigts fins glissaient entre ses poils et il devait avouer que la sensation était très agréable. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné. Ses oreilles s'étaient rabaissées contre sa tête et il ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher son nez des cheveux blancs du jeune homme. Il respira le parfum qui en émanait, c'était une odeur unique, fraîche et vivifiante qui purifiait les poumons. Les grattouilles qu'il recevait le rendaient de plus en plus tendre, il commençait à perdre pied. Son museau se balada sur le visage du garçon et le renifla puis il lécha sa joue involontairement.

Ce geste les surprit tous les deux, les oreilles de Bunny se redressèrent d'un coup et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait encore perdu le contrôle, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement cependant Jack refusait de le lâcher. Il s'était probablement gelé les deux mains ensemble pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, il en était capable.

**-Euh… Jack ?**

**-Je savais que t'étais une peluche**, répondit le concerné en enfouissant encore plus son visage dans les poils de son ami. **Ça joue les grands méchants kangourous mais c'est plus docile qu'un chien. **

**-Quoi ?** s'écria Bunny. **Comment tu m'as appelé ? J'suis PAS un kangourou, espèce d'esquimau !** s'égosilla-t-il en se dégageant.

**-Et bien, ça a de la voix les rongeurs**, plaisanta Jack avec son sourire moqueur.

**-Ecoute-moi bien morveux, t'es peut-être un gardien mais rien m'empêche de t'botter l'train. T'attends pas à c'que j'sois gentil avec toi**, menaça l'Australien en sifflant entre ses dents.

**-C'est pourtant ce que t'étais il y a deux minutes. Le fameux Lapin de Pâques, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, est en réalité aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Quand on le caresse il devient tout mignon et obéit**, se moqua Jack ce qui fit grogner dangereusement son compagnon.

**-J'te préviens, tu f'rais mieux d't'arrêter**, déclara Bunny les sourcils froncés.

**-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me courir après ? On croirait que j'ai insulté ta virilité, pourtant en tant que lapin, tu dois pas avoir de problème à ce niveau-là. A moins que tu n'essayes de compenser en te faisant passer pour un mâle dominant justement parce que tu n'arrives pas à-**

Jack ne put finir sa phrase, il fut violemment propulsé contre le mur par un lapin enragé qui le maintenait fermement, bloquant toute issue. Les yeux vert émeraude de Bunny étaient furibonds, ce commentaire n'était pas passé. Pour une fois, l'esprit de l'Hiver eut peur de l'autre gardien, la colère irradiait de lui, ses moustaches frétillaient.

**-J't'avais prévenu. Y a des choses qu'il faut pas dire gamin, tu vas vite t'en rend' compte.** (Bunny parlait d'une voix grave et chaude mais très dangereuse, elle donna des frissons d'effroi à Jack mais une autre sensation s'empara de lui, plus forte et qui lui était inconnue.) **En plus, j'imagine qu't'es pas expert en la matière, t'étais adolescent quand t'es mort et pendant trois cent ans, personne t'a approché. T'es donc novice dans c'domaine.**

Les joues de Jack s'empourprèrent, donnant ainsi raison au lapin. Évidemment qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, sa vie s'était brutalement arrêtée à 16 ans et il n'avait connu personne depuis. Il était très gêné de l'admettre mais le lapin/kangourou avait vu juste. Son ego en prit un coup mais il ne put rien rétorquer.

Le plus grand remarqua son trouble et sourit victorieusement, il avait l'avantage sur lui et il allait en profiter.

**-Tu t'aventures en territoire inconnu, c'est dang'reux. Il faut pas provoquer un lapin, tu d'vrais l'savoir d'puis l'temps. Je relève le défi.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

Non, la voix de Jack n'avait pas tremblé, il n'appréhendait pas la prochaine action de son camarade et il ne regrettait pas ses paroles.

**-J'vais t'donner une leçon qu't'es pas prêt d'oublier, crois-moi**, murmura le lagomorphe en donnant un coup de langue dans le cou du jeune homme, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

**-Qu'est-ce… que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bunny ?** demanda le garçon d'une voix paniquée.

Pourquoi son compagnon lui léchait le cou de cette manière ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Il ne se comportait pas normalement, on aurait dit un animal sauvage sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Il le tenait toujours aussi fermement et appuya son corps entier contre le sien, le plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Il sentit la peur l'envahir peu à peu, il n'avait jamais vu le lapin ainsi, même en 1968. Pourvu que Pitch n'en profite pas pour revenir parce que là, Jack était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et bien évidemment, son bâton gisait quelques mètres plus loin, il lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait été poussé contre le mur. Il se figea quand il sentit une patte descendre plus bas que son estomac. Ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de rêver, Bunny n'était pas en train de l'agresser sexuellement, pas le gardien de l'espoir. Il avait envie de pleurer mais ne pouvait pas, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà fait, comme si son corps était incapable de produire des larmes.

**-Bunny… Arrête… C'est pas drôle !** tenta de le stopper Jack.

La voix apeurée du plus jeune fit relever la tête de l'Australien, il vit son compagnon fermer les yeux, la tête éloignée au possible, il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Délicatement, Bunny attrapa le menton de l'adolescent et le tourna vers lui. Les yeux bleu azur étaient pleins de terreur et d'angoisse.

**-C'est toi qu'as commencé c'ptit jeu, tu d'vrais en accepter les conséquences. C'est dang'reux d'jouer avec le feu, Jack, on risque d'se brûler.**

**-Tu sais parfaitement que je plaisantais !** s'écria le garçon qui reprit un peu de vigueur puisque son tortionnaire s'était momentanément arrêté.

**-Il est p't'être temps qu't'apprennes qu'tout l'monde n'apprécie pas tes farces et qu'parfois, elles peuvent prendre une tournure qu'tu soupçonnais pas. Maint'nant c'est à mon tour de t'montrer ce dont j'suis capable mais avant ça, il faut qu'je procède à une p'tite transformation. Vois-tu, l'Homme d'la Lune nous a dotés d'un pouvoir particulier en plus d'êt' gardiens.** (La voix du lapin était calme et presque rassurante mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux qui ne mettait pas du tout Jack en confiance.)

Se reculant légèrement, le messager du Printemps ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'esprit de l'Hiver vit alors un spectacle auquel il ne s'était pas attendu : peu à peu, les traits du lapin se transformèrent pour devenir humains. Bunny prenait une apparence humaine, ses poils disparurent, laissant la place à un pantalon cargo brun, un débardeur bleu-gris et des bottes noires. Des tatouages tribaux ornaient ses bras musclés, sa peau était bien bronzée, des cheveux bleus foncés recouvrèrent son crâne et un visage ferme et stoïque apparut avec un bouc sur le menton. Seuls ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête et ses yeux verts émeraude restèrent. Son regard perçant paralysa le garçon qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Celui-ci ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, son ami poilu s'était changé en homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était toujours anormalement grand et sa carrure impressionnante n'avait pas diminué. Bizarrement, ce changement ne rassura pas le jeune garçon, au contraire, il se sentit encore plus menacé.

**-Comme tu peux l'constater, j'ai la possibilité d'me transformer en humain, plus ou moins, mais c'est pas très utile. J'utilise qu'très rar'ment c'pouvoir, préférant ma véritable forme. Cependant j'pense que pour cette fois, il vaut mieux qu'je fasse comme ça. Ça s'ra plus accommodant.**

« Accommodant » ? Pour quoi ? Et que faisait la main de Bunny sur ses fesses ? L'homme, c'était bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, s'était à nouveau rapproché et il reniflait à présent ses cheveux alors que son autre main se glissa sous son sweat à capuche. Jack sursauta quand elle entra en contact avec sa peau glacée, elle était brûlante et envoyait d'étranges sensations en lui. Que cherchait à faire l'autre gardien ? Une vive douleur à l'épaule le brusqua, l'Australien venait de le mordre, la marque de ses dents était bien visible. La situation échappait de plus en plus à l'adolescent.

**-Aïe ! Bunny, lâche-moi !**

Jack essaya de repousser l'autre homme mais il était trop lourd pour lui. Le bras dans son dos le poussa en avant et le plaqua contre le corps solide du plus vieux. A sa grande stupeur, il sentit un renflement contre son bassin, cette sensation l'effraya et il renouvela ses efforts pour se dégager. Il ne voulait pas de cela, pas comme ça et surtout pas avec cet être si froid et distant. Ce n'était pas son ami, cet homme là était nettement plus hostile. Il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait, il était prisonnier et son rival ne le laisserait pas partir. Jack avait de plus en plus peur, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Bunny réagissait-il ainsi ? Le détestait-il dont à ce point ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus avant, ni blessés mais il semblerait que cette règle s'était envolée. Une main attrapa ses poignets et les tint fermement au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était vraiment à la merci de l'autre gardien. Une bouche se colla à la sienne et mordit sa lèvre, ce qui le fit ouvrir par réflexe. Une langue étrangère en profita pour se glisser de force à l'intérieur et balaya toute la caverne moite sans pitié, ne laissant aucun répit au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau respirer, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'Australien et ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner de peur. Ils étaient sombres, les pupilles complètement dilatées, et semblaient vouloir l'avaler en entier.

**-J'vais t'montrer qu'à force d'me chercher, t'as fini par m'trouver. Ça fait des années qu'j'attends l'moment où j'peux enfin t'remettre à ta place !**

Après un autre baiser sauvage, Bunny attrapa sa victime et la balança sur son épaule pour la transporter jusque dans sa chambre. Jack continua de protester et de frapper l'autre homme mais cela ne servait à rien. Il fut jeté sur un lit souple mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant de recevoir un énorme poids sur lui. Le « lapin » se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de lui et le fixait intensément, ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du garçon qui n'osait plus bouger.

**-Ok, t'es énervé, t'as mal pris mon commentaire et j'en suis désolé. Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin cette fois, je l'admets. Je recommencerai plus, c'est promis**, tenta de le convaincre Jack d'une voix tremblante.

**-C'est pas suffisant. Je sais qu'si j'te laisse partir, tu continueras d'semer la panique et perturber mon travail et j'en ai plus qu'assez. Il est temps qu'tu sois puni.**

**-Attends ! Non ! Je te le jure, Bunny ! Je te donne ma parole !**

**-Ça fait trois cent ans qu't'agis comme bon t'semble, c'est pas maint'nant qu'tu vas changer. Il faut qu't'apprennes ta l'çon. J'te conseille de t'détendre, ça facilit'ra les choses.**

Bunny se pencha en avant et arracha le pull du garçon, découvrant ainsi son torse pâle et imberbe mais il ne prit pas le temps de l'observer et le griffa avec ses longs ongles, puis sans plus attendre, fit subir le même sort au pantalon. Jack avait honte, il se sentait terriblement mal, il aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible. La terreur avait pris le contrôle total de son cœur.

**-Non, Bunny. Je t'en supplie. Tout mais pas ça…** murmura d'une voix à peine audible le jeune gardien.

Son compagnon ne l'écouta pas et continua de le déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intégralement nu et découvert. Bunny l'observa longuement, empirant l'état de l'adolescent dont les joues brûlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami, celui en qui il avait confiance, lui faisait cela. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Pitch était revenu et s'était emparé de son esprit, c'était la seule explication. Et pourtant non, il savait que c'était la réalité. Il le supplia encore et encore d'arrêter mais le lapin n'en fit rien, il l'ignora. C'était justement cela qui fit le plus mal. L'homme était à présent torse-nu et ne perdit pas de temps. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un irait. C'était terriblement humiliant. Finalement, pour la première fois en trois cent ans, Jack se mit à pleurer. Il souffrait, physiquement alors que l'autre gardien rentrait en lui, et psychologiquement parce que c'était son ami qui lui faisait subir cela. C'était ceux auxquels on tenait qui nous faisaient le plus de mal.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla péniblement. Il avait mal partout, en particulier dans le bas du dos mais aussi dans son cœur. C'était comme si son âme avait été arrachée et que Bunnymund l'avait piétinée. Il n'osait pas bouger, se tenant absolument immobile sous la couverture. Des images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire mais il ne voulait pas y penser, c'était trop humiliant. Pourtant il ne réussit pas à les chasser et se laissa submerger par le flot de souvenirs. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, le lapin avait été étonnement tendre pendant qu'il le… Il ne s'était pas comporté comme une bête en rûte, il y était allé doucement, ce qui avait un peu aidé à relaxer l'adolescent. Jack se souvenait de ses yeux, ils étaient gravés dans son esprit, son regard vert émeraude perçant rempli de regret et de douceur l'avait ému. Il lui avait murmuré des mots gentils à l'oreille pour le détendre au maximum et cela avait été efficace, le jeune gardien s'était laissé hypnotiser par la voix chaude de l'autre homme, bien qu'il fut encore récalcitrant.

Une fois que Bunny avait fini de… lui faire l'amour, Jack rougit en réalisant que cela avait vraiment eu lieu, il l'avait rapproché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et tenu solidement. Bien qu'il avait toujours été terriblement mal à l'aise à ce moment, le garçon s'était senti presque en sécurité et au chaud. Maintenant, il avait affreusement honte, il n'avait pas voulu que Bunnymund le voit ainsi ou profite de lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il était perdu et souffrait, il se sentait seul. N'osant pas bouger, il resta roulé en boule caché sous la couette. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était incapable d'affronter le lapin, ni le regarder en face, il avait même peur de lui. Seulement il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre, il fallait qu'il bouge. Jack se releva pour s'asseoir et une violente douleur lui lança dans son fessier, son humiliation se décupla. C'était si inconfortable et mortifiant, il n'avait jamais été faible avant, il n'allait pas commencer. L'esprit de l'Hiver réalisa alors qu'il était seul, son collègue n'était pas dans la chambre. Il avait dû partir pendant qu'il dormait, comme s'il n'avait pas pu supporter sa présence plus longtemps. Cette éventualité fit beaucoup de peine au garçon, il recroquevilla ses genoux contre son torse et y enfouit sa tête. Il avait froid, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait gelé de l'intérieur et cette sensation était désagréable. Pourtant il se souvint que durant la nuit, Bunnymund l'avait tenu tout contre lui et il était sûr qu'il l'avait senti lui embrasser le front à un moment, ce n'était pas rien. Ce geste signifiait quelque chose, tout comme l'étreinte qu'il lui avait fait bien avant que tout cela ne commence. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, le lapin ne le détestait pas tant que cela et que sa réaction de la nuit dernière était sa façon de lui montrer, l'aîné n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Après tout, il avait tenté d'arranger la situation comme il pouvait en essayant de lui faire ressentir un minimum de plaisir, et il avait plus ou moins réussi. Tout n'était pas à jeter. Sa première fois avait été forcée, rien ne pouvait changer cela, mais il avait quand même aimé au bout d'un moment, Bunny était doué en la matière. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, bien qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle se passe dans d'autres conditions. S'il ressentait cela, il était possible que ce soit le cas pour l'autre gardien. Il avait eu l'air d'en profiter sur le moment, Jack se souvenait de son visage lorsqu'il avait terminé et il n'avait pas dû être loin de l'extase. Oui, Bunny tenait à lui et cette nuit n'avait été que sa façon maladroite de lui dire. Maintenant il fallait qu'il lui parle, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi.

Alors que le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit sur un lapin sous sa forme originale. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment de bonne humeur et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'adolescent toujours dénudé, sa modestie cachée par une simple couverture, ils s'assombrirent de plus belle. Apparemment Jack n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il semblait déboussolé et triste. Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre pour quelle raison et cela envoya une nouvelle vague de remords chez le messager du Printemps qui s'en voulait déjà beaucoup. Il y était allé un peu fort la veille, il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était emporté. Pourtant ses hormones n'étaient pas déchaînés, ce n'était pas la saison des amours, alors pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Il n'avait aucune excuse et ne pourrait se justifier si Jack le lui demandait. Ce dernier leva la tête quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul et son regard devint effrayé lorsqu'il le vit, réaction logique mais qui déplut fortement à l'Australien. Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement et resserra la couette autour de sa taille par réflexe. Refusant de montrer qu'il regrettait ses actions, Bunnymund avança dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

**-T'as rien à faire ici, il est temps qu'tu partes. J'ai du travail et j'te veux pas dans mes pattes en train d'causer d'aut' catastrophes.**

La voix froide du lapin surprit Jack qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si agressif. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, leur relation aurait dû s'améliorer.

**-Mais, par rapport à hier soir… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Je veux dire… On a… Ce qu'on a fait… ça compte, non ? Ce n'était pas rien. Tu peux pas rejeter ce qui s'est passé. C'était trop… **

**-J't'arrête tout d'suite, la nuit dernière a aucune signification particulière, c'était juste pour t'remettre à ta place. N'y vois rien d'aut' qu'un moyen pour t'faire rev'nir à la réalité. On a couché ensemble et c'est tout, y avait aucun sentiment. J'en ai profité pour passer un bon moment, c'est vrai, mais sans plus**, déclara Bunny de façon nonchalante.

Le cœur de Jack se brisa à l'entente de ces mots, une tristesse immense l'envahit. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas vrai, son ami lui faisait une blague. Il tenta de s'accrocher au dernier espoir qu'il avait en lui.

**-Mais… t'as dit que tu comprenais, que tu savais ce que c'était d'être seul et que maintenant je n'avais plus rien à craindre ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais là pour moi ! C'était un mensonge ? Et quand t'as dit que tu me protégerais, ça aussi c'était faux ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?** s'écria le garçon au bord du désespoir.

**-J'pense qu'tu prends tout ça un peu trop à cœur, y a rien d'dramatique. J't'ai dit ça pour t'rassurer parce que tu déprimais. Oui, j't'aiderai mais on est des gardiens, on s'entraide, c'est normal. T'as pas d'trait'ment d'faveur, j'fais exactement pareil pour Noël, Sable et Fée.**

**-Et eux aussi tu couches avec quand l'envie te prend ?**

**-Ce sont mes collègues et amis ! Évidemment qu'non ! **répondit vivement Bunny.

**-Et moi je suis quoi alors ?** hurla le jeune homme blessé.

**-T'es une gêne constante qui s'mêle de c'qui la r'garde pas et qui cause trop d'ennuis à tout l'monde ! J'voulais pas qu'tu deviennes gardien parce que j'savais qu'tu nous encombrerais plus qu'aut' chose et j'avais raison ! Depuis qu't'es là, les choses s'sont empirées ! Tu nous fatigues et j'en ai marre d'toujours entendre parler d'toi dès qu'je rentre dans une pièce ! J'aimerais qu'tu disparaisses pour de bon !** rugit le messager du Printemps à bout de nerfs.

Le peu d'espoir qui restait en Jack disparut, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et menaça d'exploser sous la forte pression qu'il ressentait. Chaque mot du gardien l'avait atteint profondément et le blessa, il avait terriblement mal et commença à suffoquer, ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus. L'air lui manqua, sa tête lui tourna, il avait envie de vomir. Les paroles de l'aîné étaient plus douloureuses que ses actions de la nuit dernière. Des larmes se rassemblèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il eut du mal à les retenir. Pourquoi souffrait-il tant ? Il avait simplement voulu que Bunny lui dise qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il avait promis de le protéger mais ce n'avait été que des mensonges. Pourquoi le rejetait-il de cette manière ?

Bunnymund réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et laissa échapper un juron. Il s'était encore emporté. Noël lui avait dit de faire attention avec Jack, d'y aller doucement avec lui parce qu'il avait beau être immortel, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant qui avait vécu seul et qui cherchait une famille. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et eux seuls pouvaient l'aider en l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Évidemment, il avait fait tout l'inverse. Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps au cas où il aggraverait la situation, Bunny attrapa le bâton magique du jeune gardien et lui envoya, celui-ci atterrit sur le lit mais ne fut pas récupéré. Énerve, le lapin quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant derrière lui un Jack effondré pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le garçon resta seul pendant un long moment puis se décida à partir, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il s'habilla prestement, récupéra son arme et s'enfuit en courant plus vite que le vent, passant si rapidement que personne ne le vit. Bunny sentit un courant d'air glacial glisser sur ses poils et se précipita vers la sortie de sa hutte pour voir une tâche bleue voler à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Il l'avait fait fuir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus la veille ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de s'arrêter ? Pourquoi avait-il continué de le violenter sans remords ? Il avait violé Jack, son propre comportement lui donnait envie de vomir. Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, il ne méritait pas cela. Et pour empirer les choses, le lapin avait dit à l'adolescent qu'il le détestait et souhaitait qu'il disparaisse.

Bunny grogna et donna un coup de pied dans un mur. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Jack ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si quelque chose lui arrivait. L'inquiétude s'empara de l'Australien mais il ne pouvait pas partir à sa recherche, il avait encore du travail. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve un moyen de dire la vérité à l'esprit de l'Hiver, il n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il avait dit, il s'était simplement emporté parce qu'il était incapable de se contrôler lorsque le jeune homme était dans les parages, et il avait peur d'en connaître la raison. Peur parce qu'après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir le faire devenir réalité.

Jack s'était enfui dans le seul endroit où il serait tranquille : l'Antarctique. Là-bas, il était sûr que nul ne le trouverait, Pitch avait réussi la dernière fois mais il était bien loin maintenant. Il était seul, isolé et à des milliers de kilomètres de toute civilisation. Ici il ne craignait rien, personne ne pourrait le blesser ou lui faire du mal. Il se réfugia dans une caverne de glace, à l'abri du vent glacial, et s'installa contre les parois gelées, les genoux recroquevillés contre son torse. Il se plia en boule et laissa couler ses larmes, seul moyen d'extérioriser sa douleur sans en arriver à tout détruire autour de lui. Cela lui aurait fait plus de bien mais il n'avait pas la force de déchaîner sa colère et de marquer cet endroit de ses problèmes. C'était un lieu neutre où aucune source de vie ne pouvait survivre et c'était ce qui lui convenait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta immobile à vider son cœur de toute la tristesse qu'il contenait, personne ne le chercherait de toute manière, il serait tranquille pendant longtemps. Il avait plus souffert en six mois depuis qu'il avait rencontré des amis, que pendant trois siècles de solitude. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de devenir un gardien, il n'avait rien gagné. Certes, quelques enfants croyaient en lui à présent et c'était un cadeau merveilleux mais cela ne valait pas tout le mal qu'il endurait à côté. Il aurait éventuellement pu allait se confier à Noël mais le vieillard était débordé à l'approche de sa fête et Jack ignorait comment aborder le sujet. Fée ne serait pas plus utile, elle lui donnerait probablement des conseils et aurait pitié de lui mais ce serait tout. Quant à Sable, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour les conversations. Le seul avec qui il aurait voulu discuter était le responsable de son état.

Bunnymund n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, il avait déversé toute sa colère et son ressenti enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que le lapin le déteste autant mais apparemment ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. Cette éventualité redoubla sa peine car il appréciait beaucoup le messager du Printemps. Il était fort, courageux, sûr de lui, toujours là pour aider, même s'il grognait souvent, et digne de confiance. C'était un ami précieux que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir. C'était la première personne à qui Jack avait parlé pendant sa longue période de solitude et l'Australien ne l'avait pas rejeté, il s'était assis à côté de lui et ils avaient discuté un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte cacher des œufs. Le garçon s'était dit que s'ils se recroisaient un jour, il le remercierait. Bunny avait toujours été celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, étrangement. Leurs petites disputes l'amusaient parce qu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes, c'était juste une façon de se taquiner. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça de l'avoir maltraité la nuit précédente, il l'appréciait trop. De tous les enfants du monde, Jack était celui qui croyait le plus fort en Bunnymund. Malheureusement tout ça était du passé, rien n'avait été réel et le lapin avait été très clair sur ce qu'il pensait de l'esprit de l'Hiver.

Le vent violent et glacé qui soufflait dehors correspondait à ce qu'il ressentait, il était gelé de l'intérieur et pour la première fois, il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, il n'avait plus envie de créer de la neige, de donner de la joie aux enfants ni de s'amuser à geler la nature. Il voulait rester dans sa caverne pour toujours et qu'on l'oublie.

De longues heures passèrent pendant lesquelles l'adolescent ne bougea pas et continua de repenser aux mots accusateurs du Lapin de Pâques. Étant dans un endroit si reculé, personne ne pouvait venir le chercher mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était seul, bien au contraire. Au fond de la grotte, en plein cœur de la montagne, se trouvait une présence aussi vieille que le monde, un mal plus dangereux que la peur et qui n'avait pas été dérangé pendant de longs siècles. Il dormait au pôle sud, attendant le jour où quelqu'un s'aventurerait ici pour agir.

De la fumée noire s'approcha du jeune garçon qui ne vit rien, il ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait quelque chose près de lui. Elle s'accrocha à ses chevilles et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa tête, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte vide de chaleur et non palpable mais qui eut l'effet d'un cocon contre le monde extérieur. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre, murmurant son nom de façon séduisante, comme dans un rêve. Jack eut l'impression qu'elle était dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux pour s'apercevoir que tout était noir autour de lui, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de lumière, la caverne avait disparu, le vent ne sifflait plus, tout était silencieux et… vide, comme le néant. Pourtant il n'eut pas peur, cette présence ne l'effraya pas mais le rassura.

**-Qui es-tu ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Je n'ai pas de nom défini mais tout le monde me connaît. J'existais bien avant que l'homme n'apparaisse, je suis dans le cœur de chaque être vivant. On ne peut me tuer ou m'éradiquer, seulement me chasser temporairement mais je reviens toujours. Les humains m'appellent les Ténèbres mais je suis bien plus que cela**, répondit la voix suave et hypnotique provenant de la fumée.

**-Les Ténèbres ? Comment ça ?**

**-Chaque personne a une partie sombre en soi, une partie qu'on essaye de cacher et dont on nie l'existence. On la craint et l'enfouit au plus profond de nous mais elle est toujours là. Elle est plus développée chez certains et pour d'autres, comme toi, elle ne fait surface que lorsque tout espoir est perdu. Je suis relié à chaque être vivant de cette planète et je me réveille quand je sens une âme en peine qui a besoin d'aide.**

**-Tu es du côté de Pitch ?**

**-La Peur fait partie de moi mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour agir seule. Disons plutôt qu'elle dépend de moi. Mais toi tu n'as pas peur, tu es simplement perdu. Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin. Si tu me fais confiance, je te montrerai que tu peux continuer d'avancer et plus jamais tu ne souffriras. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Jack hésita, il ne savait pas qui était cette voix ni pourquoi elle lui proposait de l'aider mais il avait envie de l'écouter. Il en avait marre d'être toujours rejeté. Que risquait-il de toute façon ? C'était peut-être la seule solution qui lui restait.

**-J'accepte.**

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la fumée s'épaissit et l'ensevelit entièrement. Il entendit la voix lui dire de se détendre et de ne penser à rien, ce qu'il fit. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui, se concentrant dans son cœur et son cerveau. D'un seul coup, sa douleur disparut, il n'eut plus mal en pensant à Bunnymund, ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent et furent remplacés par une plénitude telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. En fait, il ne ressentit plus rien, comme s'il était vide de tout sentiment. Il laissa la voix faire et bientôt ce fut le noir complet autour de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voilà la deuxième partie qui s'est faite attendre parce que j'ai oublié de la publier. ^^'

Bref, passons. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours.

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin : **Alors oui, tu as entièrement raison. La réaction de Jack n'est pas appropriée à ce qu'il a subi. A la base, il ne devait pas y avoir de scène de viol mais Bunny a décidé que si. (la sale bête) Jack a beau ne rien connaître aux relations sociales, il n'est quand même pas naïf au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la gravité des événements. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette erreur énorme, à part peut-être qu'à l'époque j'étais encore contaminée par le guimauve, mais c'est passé depuis. :P J'espère que la seconde partie te plaira aussi. Merci !

**Dana : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la fameuse suite et fin.

Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, sauf la bestiole un peu néfaste qui s'amuse avec Jack. Rien de plus rose dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Le Père Noël travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau, il remplissait des papiers et lisait des listes de cadeaux. Noël approchait rapidement et il avait encore beaucoup de travail, les elfes étaient particulièrement inutiles cette année mais les yétis rattrapaient leur retard. Si cela continuait, il devrait demander de l'aide aux autres gardiens. Fée et Sable étaient constamment occupés mais Bunny et Jack feraient l'affaire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de leur dernière recrue, il devait s'amuser à refroidir l'atmosphère et colorer les arbres d'or et de rouge. Cet enfant était en manque cruel d'affection, il avait besoin d'une famille et le vieillard ferait tout pour qu'il se sente accepté. Il aimait beaucoup le garçon, c'était un peu comme un fils pour lui et ses blagues l'amusaient. Alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer une nouvelle liste, un yéti entra brusquement, le faisant renverser son lait de poule sur ses papiers.

**-Mocha, combien de fois devrais-je te dire frapper avant entrer ?** soupira le barbu en épongeant son bazar.

La grande bestiole lui répondit d'une manière alarmée et urgente, ce qui attira son attention.

**-Comment ? Homme de la Lune est ici ? J'arrive !**

Nord se leva précipitamment et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le globe où il constata que la Lune était bien présente. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit là si tôt, il devait y avoir un problème.

**-Manny, quel bon vent t'amène ?**

Le satellite remplissait l'intégralité de la fenêtre, sa lumière pâle encore plus blafarde, donnant un mauvais pressentiment à Nord. Quelque chose était arrivé, il le sentait. Pourvu qu'aucun des gardiens n'y soit mêlé. Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. La Lune dessina une ombre au sol, elle devint de plus en plus nette et le vieil homme reconnut Jack Frost.

**-Jack ! Que lui est-il arrivé Manny ?** demanda le barbu inquiet.

L'image changea et se transforma, elle était plus abstraite, on ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'elle représentait. Des traits s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, bougeant dans tous les sens mais aucune forme distincte n'apparut. Ne comprenant pas, Noël décida d'appeler les autres, un des leurs était en danger.

Une heure plus tard ce fut chose faite. Sable, Bunnymund et Fée rejoignirent le gardien des merveilles devant le globe.

**-Que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci ? Une nouvelle menace ? Où est Jack ?** interrogea Fée en cherchant son collègue des yeux.

**-C'est à son sujet que je vous ai appelés. Nous avons un problème, Jack est en danger**, annonça Noël dans son fort accent russe.

A l'entente de ces mots, Bunnymund se redressa, l'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Il était certain que c'était de sa faute.

Noël leur raconta ce que lui avait montré l'Homme de la Lune et la forme inconnue qu'il avait dessinée. Ils baissèrent tous la tête pour regarder le dessin encore présent au sol mais pas un ne l'identifia. Ils cherchèrent pendant dix minutes et ce fut finalement Sable qui trouva la réponse. Il s'agita pour faire passer le message.

**-Qu'il y a-t-il Sable ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

Le bonhomme doré hocha vivement la tête et commença à représenter ses pensées sous toutes formes de dessins mais c'était trop abstrait pour les autres. Voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, il imagina un Soleil puis le fit disparaître d'un coup en le désintégrant.

**-Plus de lumière ? Les Ténèbres… Jack est sous l'emprise des Ténèbres !** conclut Noël, ce à quoi Sable répondit en hochant la tête.

**-C'est affreux !** s'exclama Fée en paniquant. **Il faut le retrouver !**

**-Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Il en faut beaucoup pour anéantir gardien de l'amusement !**

Noël vit du coin de l'œil les oreilles de Bunnymund s'affaisser. Le lapin avait l'air triste et coupable.

**-Bunny**, grogna dangereusement le barbu en fronçant les sourcils, **on ne t'entend pas beaucoup. Tu sais quelque chose ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le messager du Printemps qui baissa la tête.

**-J'suis p't'être mêlé à cette histoire…** avoua-t-il honteusement.

**-Comment ça ? Tu sais pourquoi Jack est prisonnier des Ténèbres ?** s'affola Fée en volant frénétiquement devant lui.

**-Oui… Il est v'nu chez moi et on s'est… accrochés. Mes mots ont p't'être dépassé ma pensée…** tenta Bunny d'amenuiser les faits.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** gronda Noël qui sentait que le lapin ne leur disait pas tout.

**-Des choses qu'j'aurais jamais dû dire**, répondit tristement Bunnymund.

Le Père Noël s'approcha brusquement du messager du Printemps et l'attrapa par les épaules, prêt à le secouer pour obtenir des réponses. Le lapin se laissa faire, trop mal pour se défendre.

**-Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à savoir qui est responsable, il faut agir ! Nous devons retrouver Jack de toute urgence !** intervint Fée dans un état d'angoisse extrême.

Sable était d'accord, leur ami était en danger et rester ici à se disputer ne l'aiderait pas. Noël relâcha son collègue mais le fusilla du regard, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il saurait la vérité mais les autres avaient raison, Jack avait besoin d'eux.

**-Manny, où est Jack ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la Lune.

Les rayons glissèrent jusqu'au globe et illuminèrent le pôle sud. La surface était immense, comment pouvaient-ils espérer retrouver leur ami ? L'Homme de la Lune sentit leur détresse. Il se mit à briller plus fort, il irradiait tant qu'il en était presque plus éblouissant que le Soleil. Soudain, la lumière se concentra en un point et s'échappa de l'astre en un laser, indiquant le chemin à suivre. C'était leur seul espoir. Noël récupéra son manteau et se dirigea vers son traîneau, suivi par toute la troupe, même Bunny ne se plaignit pas pour une fois. Il était trop occupé à se morfondre et à culpabiliser. Il aurait dû suivre l'esprit de l'Hiver et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tout était de sa faute. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il craignait déjà le pire.

Le voyage se fit en silence, le vieux barbu suivait la voie tracée par son ami, ne détournant jamais ses yeux de l'horizon. Seuls les claquements des fouets résonnaient autour d'eux, incitant les rennes à aller plus vite. Tout le monde était inquiet pour le jeune gardien, il n'était peut-être pas avec eux depuis longtemps mais il faisait partie de leur équipe.

Ils arrivèrent sur place vingt minutes plus tard mais cela leur avait paru des heures. Le rayon s'arrêtait sur une montagne gigantesque entourée d'un violent blizzard qui empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Après avoir fait atterrir le traîneau sur la glace, les quatre protecteurs en descendirent et se mirent à chercher leur ami. Ils avaient beau l'appeler et hurler, leurs cris furent avalés par le vent.

Cette tempête n'était pas naturelle, elle était concentrée uniquement autour de la montagne et un air sinistre en émanait. C'était l'œuvre de Jack Frost mais on était bien loin de ses habituelles farces, cette fois-ci c'était plus périlleux et malsain. Une aura noire provenait de l'air, ne les rassurant pas. Ils s'égosillèrent un bon moment mais personne ne vint. Finalement ils se décidèrent à escalader au sommet, espérant trouver leur camarade en route. A peine furent-ils au pied du pic qu'une silhouette apparut. La neige ne leur permettait pas de voir qui c'était mais ils crurent reconnaître l'esprit de l'Hiver. C'était bien lui qui s'approchait lentement d'eux en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Lorsqu'il fut à leur niveau, le soulagement de le retrouver se dissipa. Physiquement c'était bien Jack mais il avait quelque chose de différent, de sombre, il ne souriait pas et ne prononça pas un mot. Ses yeux étaient vides et éteints, il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle de malice ni de joie. Leur jolie teinte azur était devenue noire, représentant ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Bunnymund en fut le plus choqué, il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, ce n'était pas le gardien de l'amusement, trop de colère et de tristesse le remplissaient. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui ?

**-Jack !** s'exclama Nord. **Quel bonheur de te voir ! Nous pensions qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !**

**-Pourquoi cela ? Je vais très bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre. **(Sa voix sonnait fausse et métallique, ce n'était définitivement pas leur Jack.) **C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, il ne fallait pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une gêne.**

**-Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu es un gardien, tu es des nôtres !**

**-Tu fais partie de la famille, Jack. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps**, intervint Fée.

A côté d'elle, Sable hocha la tête et dessina une poignée de mains au-dessus de sa tête.

**-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! J'en arriverais presque à vous croire !** continua l'esprit de l'Hiver sur un ton sarcastique.

**-Jack, on est v'nus t'chercher pour t'ram'ner. C'est pas une preuve suffisante ?** ajouta Bunny.

Son intervention lui valut d'être le centre d'attention de l'adolescent, il le regarda de ses yeux vides avec un sourire mauvais.

**-Bunny ! C'est plutôt ironique de t'entendre dire ça. Ne m'as-tu pas affirmé le contraire ce matin ? Je croyais que tu regrettais que je sois un gardien parce que cela signifiait que tu devais supporter ma présence ?**

**-Quoi ?** s'écria Nord énervé mais le lapin ne s'intéressa pas à lui et se concentra sur le garçon qu'il avait blessé.

**-J'sais que c'que j'ai dit était inapproprié et méchant, j'en suis désolé. J'le pensais pas, Jack. Je… **

**-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je disparaisse, ton vœu est réalisé. Je vais m'en aller très loin et je ne vous dérangerai plus. N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?**

**-Bien sûr que non !** cria Nord mais personne ne fit attention à ses mots.

**-Tu m'as mal compris, j'voulais simplement qu't'arrêtes d'croire qu'tout est permis ! Le monde est cruel, Jack et tu l'sais. Je t'ai p't'être fait peur mais j'ai pas cherché à t'faire du mal volontair'ment. Du moins pas d'la manière dont tu sembles l'croire. Il faut qu'tu r'viennes avec nous ! Laisse les Ténèbres où ils sont !**

**-Comme c'est intéressant, Bunnymund aurait finalement un cœur sous cette épaisse couche de fourrure. Pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne ? Pour recommencer ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière ? Une fois ne t'a pas suffi, tu en veux plus ? Et tu sais que je ne ferai rien pour t'arrêter, c'est ce qui te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? **

La voix de Jack était toujours aussi sinistre et morne, comme si c'était Pitch qui parlait au travers de lui. Cela fit froid dans le dos du lapin et redoubla sa culpabilité. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'était lui l'unique responsable de ce fiasco. Effleurant ses boomerangs du bout des doigts, il se tint prêt à intervenir. Puisque la communication ne marchait pas, il passerait à l'offensive.

**-Bunny, qu'as-tu fait ? **lui demanda Nord paniqué.

**-Une erreur que j'dois réparer. N'intervenez pas.**

**-De quoi tu parles ? Bunny !**

Le messager du Printemps était déjà parti en sautant en direction de Jack dans l'intention de lui remettre les idées en place. Le garçon sourit, comme s'il s'y était attendu, et le combat commença. Alors que les autres gardiens allaient les rejoindre, de nombreux filaments noirs et gris apparurent et les empêchèrent d'avancer. Ils passèrent au travers de chacun et prirent la forme de leur adversaire. Une multitude de Père Noël, Fées des dents et Marchands de sable se trouvaient ainsi autour du petit groupe. Leurs pouvoirs étaient équivalents aux originaux, ce qui les occuperait un bon moment.

Pendant ce temps, Bunny et Jack se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Le rire sinistre de l'adolescent résonna, il s'amusait de la situation. Le lapin ne voulait pas blesser son compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas parer les coups indéfiniment, il lança quelques œufs explosifs qui ralentirent le garçon mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. De plus, il y avait toujours ce blizzard glacial qui gelait ses pattes, diminuant grandement sa vitesse et son agilité.

**-Relâche-le ! Laisse Jack tranquille !** cria-t-il à l'attention des Ténèbres.

**-Tu tiens tant que cela à le récupérer ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'en débarrasser pour de bon. Jack est à moi ! Il ne m'échappera pas !** répondit la voix terrifiante du démon.

**-C'est c'qu'on va voir ! Jack ! J'sais qu't'es là ! Réponds-moi Jack ! Il faut qu'tu r'prennes le contrôle ! Bats-toi, le glaçon ! Tu vaux mieux qu'ça !**

Bunny tenta de l'atteindre par ses mots, tout en continuant d'éviter les coups. Il savait que Jack n'avait pas disparu, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il persista et finit par voir une faible lueur familière dans les yeux sombres. Il devait insister, il y était presque. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, le garçon lui répondit.

**-Bunny… **

Sa voix était faible et perdue mais c'était bien lui. Le lapin soupira de soulagement et se relaxa quand il vit son compagnon baisser son bâton.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on est ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Jack ! Enfin te voilà !** s'exclama le gardien de l'espoir en se rapprochant de lui et le prenant dans ses bras brièvement mais l'adolescent se raidit à ce geste. **Il faut qu'tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! T'es sous l'emprise des Ténèbres. Le seul moyen d't'en débarrasser est d'les chasser d'ton âme. J'sais qu'j'suis probablement la dernière personne qu'tu désires voir mais j'suis là pour t'aider. Il faut qu'tu m'fasses confiance, même si c'est beaucoup te d'mander. J't'en supplie, fais c'que j'te dis !**

Autour d'eux, le vent s'était calmé, le blizzard avait perdu en intensité mais les ombres étaient toujours là et ne laissaient pas une chance aux gardiens de rejoindre leurs amis.

Jack ne comprenait pas, il était comme hypnotisé par les grands yeux verts du lapin et ne pouvait en détourner son regard. Il se souvenait de leur dispute et de sa fuite pour l'Antarctique puis ensuite il avait entendu une voix et plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

**-Bunny, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais ça a l'air grave.**

**-Non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, t'as rien à t'reprocher, crois-moi. Tout est d'ma faute et j'le sais. J'aurais jamais dû t'traiter d'cette manière ni t'faire subir tout ça. On en parl'ra plus tard, pour l'moment, tu dois red'venir toi-même.**

Jack allait lui répondre quand une violente douleur le prit. Elle partit de sa tête et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il était à l'agonie et hurla, enfonçant ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Bunny paniqua, il l'attrapa par les épaules et essaya de lui parler.

**-Jack ! Jack ! Le laisse pas gagner ! Tu dois t'battre ! Jack !**

Après un hurlement des plus déchirant, l'esprit de l'Hiver envoya balader son compagnon quelques mètres plus loin. Le vent se leva à nouveau et la neige tomba plus fort.

**-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire si facilement ? Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que les tiens et tu n'as encore rien vu**, résonna la voix sinistre des Ténèbres.

Le lapin se releva péniblement, déçu de ne pas avoir été plus efficace. Il fallait qu'il recommence, la vie du garçon était en danger. Soudain, le blizzard s'intensifia, il forma une sphère autour d'eux, les emprisonnant du reste du monde. Bunny grelotta, il était gelé mais ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il lança un boomerang mais celui-ci s'envola à cause du vent, ses armes étaient inutiles, il devait trouver un autre moyen. Il reçut un coup qui l'envoya au tapis, suivi de trois autres. Ses forces le quittaient petit à petit et le froid engourdissait ses membres. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Alors qu'il allait prendre une explosion de gel dans la figure, une lumière dorée brilla au loin, elle avançait très vite vers lui. Souriant, il comprit que c'était son boomerang perdu aidé par la magie de Sable qui revenait. L'arme se dirigeait tout droit vers Jack qui ne la vit pas venir. Elle fonça dans son crâne, le déstabilisant quelque peu. Le lapin en profita pour récupérer son objet et se redressa. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le secoua, essayant de le réveiller.

**-Allez gamin ! Fais un effort ! Réveille-toi !**

Un faible «** Bunny **» lui parvint alors que deux yeux azur s'ouvraient mais ce ne fut pas plus long qu'une seconde. Les Ténèbres reprirent le dessus et Jack fit un bond en arrière de quelques mètres.

**-Je vois que tu es du genre coriace. Très bien, comme il semble réagir à ta présence, on va changer de méthode.**

Quelque chose dans les paroles du démon ne rassura pas le lapin, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il vit alors Jack planter son bâton dans la neige et concentrer toute son énergie. Ses pouvoirs s'agrandissaient et devenaient de plus en plus dangereux, d'ici peu, ils seraient incontrôlables. Que faisait-il ? Une lumière bleue brilla autour de lui et bien qu'il ne sut d'où elle provenait, Bunny savait qu'elle ne signifiait rien de bon.

**-C'était amusant de jouer avec lui mais il commence à devenir encombrant, autant m'en débarrasser.**

La lumière devint de plus en plus éblouissante et vira au blanc. De la glace se forma sous ses pieds et gela entièrement le sol. C'était comme si les Ténèbres étaient en train de canaliser tous les pouvoirs de Jack afin de les relâcher brutalement d'un seul coup. Il ne comptait quand même pas se servir du corps de l'adolescent comme d'un vaisseau afin de libérer sa puissance ? Il allait le transformer en bombe à retardement. Le garçon ne survivrait jamais à cela et tout ce qui se trouverait aux alentours serait emporté avec lui. La quantité astronomique d'énergie qui se trouvait en lui inquiéta grandement Bunny, surtout qu'elle continuait d'augmenter. Il devait l'arrêter par tous les moyens. Jack ne contrôlait plus rien, il fallait le faire revenir à lui.

Lentement, Bunnymund avança jusqu'à l'esprit de l'Hiver, le vent fouettait son visage, des morceaux de glace lui entaillaient le corps. Il était gelé et épuisé, il peinait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre mais il représentait l'espoir, il était un gardien, il ne baisserait pas les bras. Au bout de longues et pénibles minutes, le lapin réussit à rejoindre l'autre protecteur. Jack avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas du tout conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Désespéré, Bunny lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller mais ce n'était pas le jeune garçon qui se tenait face à lui mais bien les Ténèbres. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire malsain.

**-Puisque tu es encore là, je vais t'accorder de partager vos derniers instants ensemble. Il est déjà trop tard de toute manière. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.**

**-Je s'rais toi, j'en serais pas si sûr !** grogna Bunny mais lui-même savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il sauve son ami.

Les yeux sombres se fermèrent puis se rouvrirent pour laisser la place à des pupilles du bleu le plus pur. Jack était revenu.

**-Jack !**

**-Bunny ?**

Le garçon regarda autour de lui mais ne put bouger, il était paralysé. Il prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et se tourna vers son aîné, un regard plein de remords sur le visage.

**-Je suis désolé Bunny. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, il contrôle mon corps. Je ne peux pas inverser le processus.**

Il baissa la tête, seule partie de son anatomie sur laquelle il avait de l'emprise, et se mit à pleurer, regrettant d'être aussi faible et inutile. Des bras poilus et chauds passèrent autour de ses épaules et le ramenèrent contre un corps solide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le comportement de Bunnymund était totalement différent de celui de ce matin.

**-C'est pas ta faute, le glaçon. Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'ça s'passerait ainsi,** murmura le lapin dans son oreille. **J'sais qu'il est trop tard mais j'veux qu'tu saches qu'j'ai jamais voulu qu'tu t'en ailles. Tout c'que j't'ai dit, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais peur de toi et d'moi-même. Si t'avais disparu, j'aurais été l'premier à v'nir t'chercher. J'suis désolé, Jack.**

La voix grave du lapin rassura l'adolescent qui se sentait en sécurité contre lui, il était bien et ne voulait plus en partir. Entendre cet aveu le soulagea et son esprit se libéra.

**-Merci Bunny. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, je ne contrôle plus rien et bientôt mon énergie va exploser.**

**-Je sais.** (Le regard tendre du messager du Printemps et son sourire intriguèrent Jack.) **J'irai nulle part tant qu't'auras b'soin d'moi. J'te laiss'rai pas seul**, jura le lapin.

**-Quoi ? Bunny, non ! Va t'en ! Vite !**

Les mains du lagomorphe se posèrent sur ses joues et le stoppèrent, le gardien de l'espoir avait fait son choix. Ceci dévasta le jeune homme qui voulait que son ami s'enfuit loin de lui et aille en sécurité, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il meurt par sa faute. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues mais elles furent essuyées.

**-Jack, tu peux faire que'qu chose pour moi ? Tu peux solidifier cette sphère pour empêcher les ondes de choc de s'propager ?**

Le garçon hocha la tête et se concentra. Il sauverait au moins ses trois autres amis. Utilisant le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui restait, il condensa la glace autour d'eux pour former une boule épaisse, comme un igloo. Ils étaient prisonniers à l'intérieur. Une fois terminé, il leva à nouveau la tête pour regarder son ami, celui-ci souriait toujours et ne semblait pas inquiet.

**-J't'en veux pas Jack, t'en fais pas. J'partirai pas.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

Jack le sentit, le processus était presque terminé. Dans quelques secondes tout prendrait fin, sa vie, celle de Bunnymund et ses souffrances. Il était terrifié et la présence réconfortante de son ami ne l'aida pas.

**-Pour ça**, répondit Bunny avant de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres poilues du gardien se posèrent contre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient lorsque que Bunny était sous sa forme originale et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se laissa apaiser par ce baiser rempli de passion et il saisit le message que voulait lui faire passer l'aîné. Il sentit son corps lui brûler et il comprit que c'était fini.

Noël, Sable et Fée se battaient toujours contre les ombres qui n'en finissaient pas d'apparaître. Tout d'un coup, une violente explosion survint, les renversant tous. Ils n'eurent aucun dégât parce que le choc avait été atténué par la boule de glace qui s'était tenue au loin quelques secondes plus tôt mais qui avait disparue. Leurs ennemis se dissipèrent comme des grains de sable semés au vent, bientôt ils ne furent plus que trois. Ils relevèrent la tête en direction de la commotion, là où Bunny et Jack s'étaient battus, l'angoisse s'emparant d'eux, mais ne virent rien. Le vent était retombé, le blizzard s'était dissipé. Ils se mirent à courir mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent sur place les anéantit : il n'y avait absolument rien, c'était le néant. La seule trace de leur passage était un boomerang cassé recouvert de glace, unique vestige de deux combattants forts et fiers, prêts à tout sacrifier pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Bunnymund et Jack Frost n'étaient plus, ils étaient morts.

Fée explosa en sanglots et tomba à terre, épuisée par le combat et dévastée par cette nouvelle. Sable baissa la tête en signe de respect et serra les poings. Nord ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, ses yeux étaient bloqués sur la scène. Ils avaient perdu deux de leurs amis. Un gardien était peut-être immortel mais il n'était pas invincible.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois retournés à l'atelier de Noël, une veillée funèbre pour leurs deux compagnons eut lieu. Tous les elfes, les yétis et les petites fées étaient réunis. Deux bougies brûlaient au sol, une verte et une bleue. L'Homme de la Lune était également présent, sa lumière caressait tristement les chandelles. Cette perte magistrale bouleversa tout le monde. Un dessin représentant Jack et un autre pour Bunny avaient été suspendus. La Lune les illumina d'un même rayon, cherchant à les rapprocher l'un de l'autre parce qu'elle savait ce qui les unissait. Noël sembla comprendre et le sacrifice de son ami australien devint clair.

**-J'espère qu'ils se retrouveront dans leurs prochaines vies**, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Un gardien pouvait mourir mais il pouvait également ressusciter. Il faudrait attendre quelques siècles avant de revoir Bunny et Jack mais ils reviendraient, Nord en était sûr, il le sentait dans sa bedaine.


End file.
